


Yes, She Does Burn Everything

by BorosPaladin



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorosPaladin/pseuds/BorosPaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandra uses fire, cooking uses fire. They should get along great, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, She Does Burn Everything

The house smoking was not unusual. No matter how many times Gideon tried to tell Chandra that she didn't need to know how to cook to make him happy, she kept making the attempt regularly. Apparently the Azorius had decided to wait for him this time since it was just another training day at the garrison and no secret when he would return. Of course, they also knew what was likely to happen if Chandra's attempt were to be interrupted by anyone other than her beloved, and the only thing they liked dealing with less than fire was more fire that was being directed at them. Gideon nodded to them, said he'd deal with it, and opened the door. 

"What's cooking today, dear?"

He heard a yelp from the kitchen and pans clattering to the floor. "Nothing! It's noth- oh. Hey, soldier. I was just trying to ... ugh." She slumped to the floor as he walked into the small kitchen.

He sat down next to her and sighed. Good as the food would have been, getting off his feet for the first time since getting up felt wonderful. He kissed her on the forehead. "So, what did you burn to a crisp today, hm? Are we having deep-fried sandwiches again?"

She shook her head slowly and hid her face in her hands. "I went to the market and one of the stalls had some fresh lettuce and I just thought - I thought I could - "

"You thought you might not burn it this time?"

She nodded, sobbing. Gideon pulled her in for a hug and just held her there, sitting on the floor, the bowl of lettuce smoldering on the countertop above them. 

"Wait, so you...."

She peeked over her fingers at him expectantly. His lips began to curl upwards ever so slightly.

"You seriously burned a salad?"

They were silent for a moment, then Chandra burst into uproarious laughter as Gideon grinned. 

"Yes. Yes, I did burn salad!" she cried with glee. 

"I really shouldn't be surprised. It's not like we've found something else you can't set on fire." 

"Water, actually," she giggled. "I've managed to burn ice before, but not water."

"Really? Then what was happening with the sink the other day?"

"What thing with the sink?"

"Remember a week or two ago when I turned on the cold water and a pillar of fire came out?"

"That didn't happen. You're making this up."

"I am not!"

"Look, that was one time, and it wasn't even actually water...."

"What?!"

"It doesn't really matter. Hey, what do you think burnt lettuce is good for?"

"Chandra...."

"What? I said it doesn't matter, so it doesn't matter. And I could throw something else together with the leftovers. Well, I'd burn that, too, so I guess you could."

"Chandra, why are you avoiding this?" 

"Avoiding what? I'm not avoiding anything. You're avoiding my beautifully-cooked salad."

"Beautifully - Chandra, that's not a salad, that's a bowl full of ashes!" 

"So? I bet they taste delicious."

"Can you even hear what's coming out of your mouth right now?" 

"I dunno, can you?"

"What?!"

"Whaaat?"

"Chandra, stop it."

"Stop what?" 

"Ugh." He grinned. "You're so lucky I love you, you know that?"

"Nah, you're the lucky one. I mean, I am the fiery one here." 

He kissed her on the forehead. "Come on. Let's go find a restaurant somewhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on OTPPrompts.tumblr.com


End file.
